One-on-One
by xaikawilleatyoursoul
Summary: One second, Kise found himself trying to parry one of Aomine's trademark drives. But the next second he found himself lying on top of his former teammate's muscular, jersey-clad body, staring into the navy-blue depths of his eyes. The blond's amber depths stared back at him cautiously, almost questioningly now, but who was Aomine to deny what they both obviously wanted?


**A/N: **Ahem, right. So this is my first lemon, and I apologize if certain things are… incorrect or not detailed enough. Also, why I decided my first shot at erotica should be boyxboy when I barely have a sparse look into a boyxgirl relationship is beyond me. Imagination and stubbornness beat logic and reasoning, I suppose. _**THIS IS AN EXPLICIT LEMON, A HEAVY, M-RATED FIC, AND IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING ABOUT SUCH SITUATIONS I SUGGEST YOU TURN BACK NOW. **_This is your warning in big, bold letters.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Kise Ryouta had long ago decided that playing one-on-one against Aomine Daiki was one of the most exhilarating things in the world. A person would think that getting so viciously beaten every single time would prove to be exhausting for even the most adamant sportsman, but in Kise's eyes, it just made the experience all the more thrilling.<p>

Playing Aomine one-on-one had been one of his favorite pastimes.

And then one day, he tripped.

They had been going at it for quite a while when it happened. It was always a pleasure to exert all his muscles to the fullest and go all out against his favorite opponent, but on that particular day, he had been specifically enthralled.

Neither of them knew how it happened. One second, Kise found himself trying to parry one of Aomine's trademark drives. But the next second he found himself lying on top of his former teammate's muscular, jersey-clad body, staring into the navy-blue depths of his eyes.

The floor must have been slippery, Kise decided, for players of their skill and competency did not _fumble_. Anyway, basketball was a physical sport and occurrences as such were far from rare.

But then why was he unable to roll off his friend's body with a sheepish apology and resume their game? And more importantly, Kise realized with an odd, excited shiver, why wasn't Aomine protesting?

Neither of them moved, and the basketball they had been playing with bounced across the polished floor and sleekly rolled off the court.

His eyes were the most enticing shade of blue; the navy color of the high seas. Kise found that he simply could not tear his eyes away from them. They were close, so close that he could smell his scent; a mixture of musk, man, sweat, and oddly, blueberries. It was an alluring fragrance, and more so because his senses were so heightened by the fast-paced game they had been playing. The hard texture of his well-defined abs sculpted neatly against his own through the thin film of their jerseys. Kise vaguely wondered whether Aomine could feel the racing beat of his heart against his chest.

The clock ticked by, and still neither teen moved. Kise unconsciously bit down onto his lower lip as he stared into Aomine's dark, _dark_ blue eyes.

These navy followed this movement almost hungrily. Compared to his tanned, rough lips, Kise's looked as soft as a cloud. And the way he bit down on this soft skin made something heat up somewhere deep, deep inside Aomine. He wondered how it would feel to press his own lips against Kise's...

He shook his head clear, surprised despite himself. He was treading into dangerous waters. Kise was his friend, and more importantly, Aomine was _straight_, wasn't he?

He lost his train of thoughts when all of a sudden, Kise released his lower lip and his tongue, all tiny and pink, caressed the slightly-abused skin.

Oh dear lord, how was he expected to refrain?

"O-Oi, Kise," he began, a bit bewildered by his own racing heart. They were close, much too close. The ends of Kise's blond hair tickled his forehead. He raised his eyes to meet Kise's amber depths and was surprised to see a low fire burning deep, deep inside them. He swallowed.

Kise's eyes traveled down his friend's tanned skin. He could not miss the sensual motion of his jaw rippling, the delicious gasp of air he took in afterward. Then they darted back up to meet Aomine's optics, surprised, hesitant and wanting all at once.

He adjusted his arms so that they lay on either side of Aomine's surprised face, and couldn't help but give a smile. He just looked so helpless.

Without thinking, he closed the minuscule space between them and brushed his lips against Aomine's softly, testing the waters.

Oh heavens, they _were_ soft. Aomine felt a shiver run up his spine as Kise's soft skin tantalizingly grazed lightly against his rough lips. The blond's amber depths stared back at him cautiously, almost questioningly now, but who was Aomine to deny what they both obviously wanted?

His fingers, fast a snake, wound themselves at the back of Kise's blond locks and closed the space between them once again.

Kise's eyes widened out of shock when he, all at once, felt Aomine's lips melt against his own. Then he lost himself into the kiss as Aomine's strong fingers started kneading the back of his head. A soft gasp escaped his lips when the pair broke apart after a while, deprived of oxygen. Their eyes met briefly, and they both knew they were thinking the same thing.

More.

Kise's hands reached up to embrace Aomine's face gently as their lips, far from gentle, synchronized together in their agonizingly pleasurable dance. Aomine was just the right mixture of hesitant and aggressive, and Kise loved every taste of his rough, chapped lips against his.

Aomine shuddered when Kise's tongue reached in between his lips and met with his own. He tugged at Kise's hair in surprise, enticing a grunt of satisfaction that vibrated down his throat and sent a thousand volts of electricity down his spine. It was too delicious, too perfect how Kise's lips melted into his, all honey and cinnamon and sunflowers. It was an intoxicating taste he couldn't get enough of.

They broke apart, out of breath, panting heavily. Oddly it was Kise who recovered first, and the blond reached down to trap Aomine's upper lip in between his teeth gently, sucking on it afterward. Aomine could do little but gasp in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as the blond's fingers, tantalizingly teasing, trailed down his neck lightly to land palms-down on his chest. As these hands trailed lower, lower, down the sides of Aomine's torso, the heat that had been pooling in his belly ignited in flames.

Aomine was never one to back down from a challenge. In retaliation, he bit down, hard, on Kise's soft bottom lip - the blond exhaled in a quivering breath - and quickly moved his hands down his back to clamp themselves intimately over the blond's bottom.

Kise gripped the sides of Aomine's jersey and moaned softly against his lips. Their lips molded hungrily against each other, gasping, biting, licking, sucking. They knew where this was going, yet neither wanted to stop.

Kise felt Aomine's growing erection press against his inner thigh through their shorts, and shuddered in both excitement and anticipation. His own member, hard and waiting, throbbed in between their pressed forms as Aomine massaged his backside roughly. Then, all of a sudden Aomine's fingers were back on his head and he grabbed a fistful of his hair before breaking them apart forcefully. Kise felt a thrill course through  
>his body when he saw a feline smirk gracing the lips he had explored so thoroughly.<p>

Without warning, Aomine flipped them over so that the blond now found himself being straddled by the dark-skinned teen. Blue eyes burning with desire, he gripped the front of Kise's jersey and yanked him up to a sitting position before capturing his lips with his own, all hesitation lost. Aomine's hands ran down his jersey-clad torso, and when the blue-haired boy's rough fingers brushed his nipples through his sweat-soaked jersey, Kise shuddered and gasped.

This sound echoed throughout the empty court before resounding in Aomine's ears, traveling all the way down to the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. His stomach clenched deliciously and he broke away from Kise's lips, only to continue his rough assault down his jawline, biting and sucking until he reached the soft skin of the blond's neck.

His hands yanked at Kise's jersey to untuck it as he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his neck. One of Aomine's hands snaked up Kise's jersey, caressing his well-toned abdomen, to trap a taut nipple between his fingers. He worked his lips up Kise's neck in time with his hands, and gave the blond's earlobe a playful bite as he roughly tweaked Kise's erect nipple. The blond moaned breathily, and Aomine relished the source of this delicious sound by trapping it with his lips.

Aomine's other hand trailed up his shirt to capture the other nipple and he tweaked, tugged and pinched his prizes as he kissed Kise fervently. The blond gasped and moaned under the sensual assault.

Hell, Aomine was good at this. Kise's train of thoughts were just _barely _comprehensible at this point. Drowning under tidal wave after tidal wave of pleasure, he was unable to form even one coherent sentence.

"Ah," he pulled away from Aomine only to have him start biting and sucking on his ear while he attacked his nipples, "A-Aominecchi..." Perhaps it was the needy, desperate undertone in his voice that made Aomine pull away from his ear to let him speak. His hands, however, were still quite busy, and Kise found it hard to concentrate.

"Ah! Mm," he couldn't help but sigh as Aomine's ruthless fingers tweaked again, "M-More. I-I want more."

Aomine smirked and immediately let go of his nipples, making him whimper in protest. Instead of attacking his lips again, he pulled the blond up to a standing position with him and trapped his lips again in a quick but fervent kiss before throwing him over his shoulder none-too-gently.

"Wha-?" He exclaimed in surprise as Aomine started moving to where the locker rooms and showers were, and was cut off mid-sentence when the dark-skinned teen smacked his ass roughly. "A-Ah! Aominecchi!"

"Shut up, Kise." He growled back as they entered the brightly lit locker room. After kicking off his own shoes and socks, he pulled Kise's off as well. Then, he set Kise down only to slam him against one of the lockers and smirk before kissing him roughly again. His hot, moist lips nicked down the blond's skin until he reached the collar of his jersey.

Aomine pulled back long enough to yank Kise's jersey over his head, and then he pressed his lips back onto the blond's. He was teasingly gentle this time, purposefully agonizing. Kise writhed underneath him, shaking with want as he dug his nails into Aomine's back.

They broke apart, and Kise pouted. "Ne, Aominecchi, don't tease." Aomine sucked hard on this extended lower lip as his hands snaked behind Kise to clamp themselves on his ass again. Giving a vicious squeeze that elicited a needy gasp from the blond, he pulled back long enough to growl.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kise."

Kise shuddered in anticipation. It was clear who wanted dominance as Aomine began feverishly planting kisses down the blond's neck, biting hard on his collarbone. Agonizingly slowly, he worked his way down to the sensitive pink bud on his chest.

Not even the slightest bit gentle, Aomine captured this peak within his lips and sucked hard on it, sending waves of pleasure down the blond's spine. Kise's hands tugged and pulled at the blue-haired boy's jersey helplessly as he had his senses assaulted in a wonderful mixture of both pain and pleasure.

One of Aomine's hands reached up his toned abs to tug at the other nipple. He bit down softly on the one caught between his lips, and in time, pinched the peak in his hands.

"A-Ah...!" Kise's cry echoed off the tiled walls of the locker room and Aomine soothed the abused nipple by sucking on it. His tongue swirled around the peak as his hand tweaked and tugged feverishly at the other pink bud.

With a pop, he released the bud and grinned in satisfaction when he saw the red, abused skin. It would leave a nice mark on his chest for weeks that would remind Kise of Aomine whenever he took his shirt off.

Kise sighed as the cold air assaulted his sensitive peak, and moaned when Aomine's hand pinched it roughly. He moved his lips to the other bud now, and began giving it the same treatment he gave the other nipple while his hand tugged, tweaked, squeezed and pinched.

Kise could do little but moan and gasp under Aomine's touch. His hands, which had been lying on top of Aomine's shoulders, slid down the front of his jersey until his fingers hooked onto the waistband of Aomine's shorts. This movement was not missed by the blue-haired boy, who released Kise's nipples in surprise. Kise shuddered and exhaled as the sudden burst of cold air wafted around his wet, swollen peaks.

When he brought his eyes up to meet Aomine's deep blue orbs, they were blazing with a strong heat that echoed in Kise's lower abdomen. And then, sending a shiver of excitement down his spine, Aomine smirked and grabbed the back of Kise's hair again, tugging hard so that the blond had no choice but to expose his neck. Aomine nuzzled against this skin, taking his scent in. The feeling was so innocent, yet so unbelievably erotic that Kise found himself shuddering and gasping. The blue-haired boy ran his nose up Kise's neck - the sensation was mirrored in his groin, and he sighed in pleasure - before tugging at his pierced earlobe playfully, sucking on his earring and skin.

"So you want a turn, eh?" He whispered into Kise's ear, releasing the blond locks from his grip and instead toying with a swollen nipple. He heard Kise swallow deeply, and his member hardened at the delicious sound.

"M-mm," Kise whimpered weakly as Aomine gave his nipple a sudden, rough tweak, "A-Aa... Yes, Aominecchi..."

Aomine smirked against his ear and his free hand trailed inside the back of Kise's pants, underneath his boxer, to give his soft but firm ass a sudden squeeze. Kise jumped in surprise and gasped at the sensation of his rough fingers against his skin. Teasingly, he slipped his hand out almost immediately.

"Tell me what you want to do, Kise." Aomine murmured into the blond's ear, and his cheeks colored before whimpering.

"I-ah!" He was cut off when Aomine pinched his bruised nipple again. "M-mm, I want to touch you... Aominecchi."

The blond's voice sounded so low and husky that Aomine felt a shiver of pleasure and anticipation. But he was adamantly teasing, tantalizing, as he pulled back from his ear and released Kise's nipple. Instead, he grasped Kise's butt and pulled him close so that their forms touched. When their hardened members accidentally met through their jersey shorts, both boys shuddered with pleasure.

Kise swallowed as Aomine stared back at him with a feral smirk. The blue-haired boy's member throbbed against his own, and he felt his heartbeat increase as his chest swelled with pride. He was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Tell me exactly what you want to do, Kise." Aomine murmured darkly, and Kise shuddered again, closing his eyes.

"I want to stroke your hard cock, Aominecchi..." He whimpered weakly, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I want to taste it... and make you feel good."

He could feel Aomine's rock hard penis give a violent jerk as he pulled him close and fervently kissed him. They pulled apart, and Kise shivered when he saw the smirk playing on Aomine's lips as he opened his eyes.

Aomine gave one of his ass cheeks a rewarding squeeze. "Good boy." He grinned felinely, all but yanking his own shirt off as well.

Kise examined his tanned, muscular torso. Then, without thinking any further, he leaned in and enveloped a tight, dark nipple within his lips.

When Aomine groaned with pleasure, Kise swelled with pride and sucked on it as a newborn would, toying with his other nipple, pulling and tugging and twirling as Aomine had done previously, between his fingers. With his other hand, he felt Aomine through his shorts.

Hell, he was large. Kise moaned in anticipation against Aomine's nipple, and the blue-haired boy hissed between his teeth as the vibrations echoed down in his gut. Kise's hands were so teasing, so light as he gently stroked Aomine's member through his shorts.

He switched to the other nipple, and Kise tugged Aomine's shorts off as he did so, revealing a tight indigo boxer when they slid down his legs to pool at his feet. At this point, he unlatched his lips from the darkened peak and straightened up to give Aomine a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the lips. Aomine kissed back with equal, if not more, vigor, and Kise sighed into his lips. Then, he kissed down his jaw, nipping gently between Aomine's well-defined pectorals, until he reached the planes of his abdomen. The blond's tongue dipped in between the defined abs on Aomine's torso, making him shiver with pleasure until he finally reached the waistband of his boxers. Aomine closed his eyes in anticipation as Kise lowered his face to his groin.

Slowly, slowly, Kise took a sharp intake of breath and peeled his boxers off. Aomine's erection sprang free, and Kise tugged the boxer down to his shins as he stared at the blue-haired boy's member in amazement.

He was larger than he thought, and Kise wondered whether it would fit inside his mouth. How would it fit - and here he shuddered excitedly - down _there?_

His member was darker than the rest of him, and veiny. He ran his hungry amber eyes along these ridges, wondering how it would feel inside him. Without hesitating, he gripped the base and gave the tip of the mushroom-shaped head an experimental lick.

He heard Aomine grunt and hiss in pleasure, and he smirked, feeling devious. He lapped at the very tip of his cock gently again, and again, looking up at Aomine mischievously.

When Kise repeated this for the fifth time, the blue-haired boy's eyes flew open. He looked down to find amber depths staring back at him deviously as Kise, deliberately teasing, lifted his cock and places his tongue on the sensitive skin between his member and his balls.

Aomine groaned, despite himself. Yet he could not avert his eyes. The blond's eyes were mischievous as he slowly licked up the vein running on the underside of his erection, sending volts of pleasure coursing through Aomine's body. Kise swirled his tongue around the head before enclosing the mushroom-shaped head within the moist warmth of his lips.

Tantalizingly, he sucked lightly, and Aomine growled, grabbing the back of Kise's hair again.

"Damn you, Kise." He hissed between his teeth as pleasure rushed through his veins. "Don't fucking tease me."

This being said, he pushed himself further into Kise's mouth, and groaned in pleasure at the sensation.

"Mm..." Kise murmured in acceptance, bobbing his head up down and slowly as he sucked, and Aomine grunted, massaging the back of the blond's head. Kise's strong but soft fingers squeezed the base gently as the hot suction of his mouth bobbed up and down his hard member. Kise's tongue swirled around it, and using his spit as lube, his hand was soon moving up and down Aomine's wet, throbbing cock, massaging and squeezing.

The sensation was too strong, too overwhelming, and Aomine felt his abdomen clench familiarly. He could feel his precum ooze out as Kise's head bobbed up and down his prick, all the while whimpering in soft little moans that sent vibrations of pleasure down his cock.

He was gasping for air already, but when Kise released his grip suddenly and shoved his entire length down his wet, warm throat, Aomine found that the overwhelming sensations were too much for him to handle. The heat rising inside him blazed into an inferno as his senses heightened with the blissful pleasure. Kise was too good at this. Too good.

"F-Fuck, Kise!" He swore suddenly as his testicles clenched and he felt his seed spill out of him, filling up Kise's mouth and trickling down his chin as he pulled out, soft. Aomine could do little but pant heavily from his intense orgasm as Kise straightened, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. All the while retaining eye contact, Kise swallowed very deliberately and wiped off the cum trickling down his cheek with the back of his hand. And as Aomine watched on intently, the blond licked his hand clean before smacking his lips in satisfaction.

A wave of pleasure coursed through him and Aomine slammed Kise against the locker again, cupping his face within his hands as he feverishly kissed his soft lips. He didn't care about the fact that he was tasting himself, all he wanted was every bit of this boy. He wanted to explore every inch of Kise Ryouta, he wanted to fuck him senseless before he shot his seed deep, deep inside him. The very thought made him grunt in pleasure as his member hardened again between their pressed forms.

He grabbed Kise by the shoulders and propelled him to the middle of the room. The blond submissively allowed this and sat down on one corner of the long, rectangular bench as indicated. Aomine would have loved to strip his lower garments off and ram deep into him at once, but he remained patient as he pressed his lips against the blond's again. He rid Kise of the shorts he was wearing, and the blond kicked them off helpfully while their lips clashed fervently, teeth and tongue and all. His hand reached down to grip Kise's hard member through his tight white boxers, using individual squeezes to judge the size. He was almost the same as Aomine, and his curiosity pique as he wondered how Kise might look.

Wasting no more time, he pushed Kise back so that he was propping himself up on his elbows. Then, he promptly pulled the boxers off, and Kise's member sprang free.

Aomine had been correct about the size, and he couldn't help but smirk as he stared at his prize, all pink and smooth (albeit for a single vein that ran up the side) just like the rest of him.

"Aominecchi..."

Aomine looked up at Kise to find him staring down at him desperately, needingly, almost beseeching Aomine to pleasure him. He grinned felinely and gave Kise's member a long, single lick. The blond whimpered in pleasure and writhed underneath him.

"Tell me what you want, Kise." Aomine asked tantalizingly, itching to take him in his mouth.

"Make me cum, Aominecchi..." He asked huskily, closing his eyes. "Please."

"Hn." He smirked before gripping the hilt of his hard, waiting erection and wrapping his mouth around it. Deeply enjoying every twitch, every shiver, every whimper and every groan he enticed from the blond, he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue playfully slipped into the slit at the very tip slightly, and Kise cried out in pleasure.

"A-Aominecchi!"

Aomine chuckled around his length darkly, and Kise swallowed as his nerves danced underneath the blue-haired boy's tongue. Every time he bobbed his head down, his tongue would slide along the vein running on the side. Aomine sucked hard around his hardened member as he pulled back, and Kise would moan breathily every time. His strong hand restlessly moved up and down, and soon Kise could feel his release coming.

"A-Aominecchi..." he groaned in warning, and waited in anticipation for his long-awaited release.

Aomine smirked here, and peeled his hands and lips off of Kise's erection. Kise threw his head back and moaned in dismay, his body shuddering at the lack of contact. But before he could whine, Aomine's hands slid under him to cup themselves intimately over his bottom. He massaged and kneaded this skin before lifting his legs up so suddenly that Kise lost his balance and fell onto his back. As the surprised blond lifted his head up, Aomine spread Kise's legs apart.

Before Kise could react, Aomine let go of the blond's legs and grabbed his bottom, pulling the soft mounds apart. Aomine heard the blond grunt in surprised pleasure, and smirked when he saw the pink, excited skin of Kise's tiny asshole.

"I just wanted to see my prize." He said with a dangerous smirk as he, with difficulty, moved his eyes off the blond's opening.

Deliberately locking eyes with the red-faced blond, Aomine released his ass before wrapping his hands around Kise's dick and taking him in his mouth. As his hands massaged the hardened rod, his mouth bobbed up and down, and Kise's face contorted with pleasure.

"I-I'm coming, Aominecchi!" He gasped and Aomine felt his mouth fill up with his seed. He swallowed deeply but some of Kise's juices slid out of his mouth, down his softening dick and onto Aomine's fingers. He smirked and slid his spunk-covered fingers in between the mounds of Kise's firm behind deviously, lubricating the blond's opening. When his fingers brushed against the nerve-packed folds of his sphincter, Kise's member hardened instantly.

Aomine refrained from giving Kise what he wanted, and instead slipped his fingers out, still staring into Kise's heavy-lidded amber depths before licking each of his fingers clean.

Kise recovered as Aomine was sucking on the last finger. Still panting slightly, the blond sat up on the bench and Aomine straightened up in order to slide onto the bench in front of him. He cleaned his fingers before pressing his lips to Kise's in a slow, sensual kiss. Aomine pulled the blond up onto his lap slowly as their lips danced together, gently but gradually building. Kise snaked his hands across Aomine's shoulders to play with his hair and the latter's hands, as expected, went to the former's behind. As their kiss heated up, becoming more and more feverish, Aomine's hands increased their pace as he squeezed and clenched. The blue-haired boy's thick member, which lay pressed in between the blond's soft ass, throbbed with desire, and soon both boys were moaning and gasping into the kiss.

Finally having had enough of the sweet torture, Aomine gently pushed Kise off his lap and unlocked their lips. Unable to help himself, he roughly tweaked one pink nipple - Kise whimpered in pleasure - before placing his hands palms down on the blond's chest. After pushing him back so that he lay on his back, propped up on his elbows again, the blue-haired boy grabbed Kise's inner thighs and, whilst pulling his legs apart, roughly pulled the blond's lower body onto his lap in such a way that Aomine had a very satisfying view of Kise's tiny little opening and long, hard member. Aomine's member lay pressed up against his abdomen, but he could care less. He could have his fun later, he thought darkly with a smirk as his eyes traveled over Kise's exposed body until he reached his amber depths.

Kise felt his cheeks color at the vulnerability and the openness of the position he was in. When Aomine licked his lips in anticipation, Kise felt his already racing heart increase its tempo.

One of Aomine's hands clamped over his soft, firm ass, molding the skin slowly. He licked his index finger before reaching over Kise's excited, waiting body and shoving it into the boy's eager mouth.

"Suck," he commanded, and Kise obliged eagerly. Aomine felt the sensation echo in his groin, and was almost sorry to remove his finger from the blond's warm mouth. But all this was forgotten when he lightly pushed the tip of the lubricated finger into Kise's opening, and the blond mewled softly. The sound was so delicious that he craved to hear more of it. He wanted to hear him scream his name, he wanted to hear Kise begging him to push into him further, deeper and faster. But he refrained, and instead popped his finger out and placed both hands on his firm behind, spreading the cheeks so that his opening stretched open ever so lightly.

He smirked again. "Hn, your asshole is cute, Kise."

He expected Kise to reply with a sarcastic comment, but when their eyes met Aomine was startled to find that Kise's usually soft amber orbs were burning with desire.

"Please, Aominecchi, please..." Kise begged of him, and Aomine teasingly leaned down to press the tip of his nose to his opening.

"What do you want, Kise? Tell me." He said, nuzzling the sensitive skin.

"Ungh!" Kise grunted in pleasure, writhing. It was a nice sight for Aomine to see; his gorgeous face contorted with pleasure. He was beyond embarrassment now, almost insane with desire. To punctuate his next sentence, Kise placed his hands next to Aomine's and helped him to keep his ass spread apart."Oh, Aominecchi please, please... play with my asshole."

"Gladly." This being said, he started lapping at the tight, swollen skin, earning gasps of pleasure from the blond. He grinned, relishing the taste of the cum he had wiped there previously. He rolled his tongue around the nerve-inflamed sphincter and finally dipped it in between the folds. Kise grunted deliciously and pushed himself farther into Aomine's face, yearning more.

Again, who was Aomine to deny what they both wanted?

He pulled his face away, only to give his tiny asshole the same treatment with his previously moisturized finger. He rubbed circles around it gently for a while before dipping it into the tiny opening. This time, he did not pull out. He rolled it in a slight circle before pushing deeper, and as Kise's warm muscles clenched around his finger, Aomine imagined that instead of his finger it was his hard member penetrating the blond's asshole. Aomine hissed between his teeth as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body.

Aomine's long, slender finger began pushing in and out of his sensitive opening, and Kise moaned. He swayed his hips unconsciously, riding Aomine's finger deeper. It felt so good, so much better than anything he had ever experienced before... He wanted more, more, _more_...!

He was disappointed when Aomine pulled his finger out. "No, please, Aomi- Ah!" Kise was cut off when Aomine stroked his hard member a few times to satiate his desire.

"Wait," he grunted, and Kise was pleased to hear that his voice was husky with want as well. "Flip over." He commanded, and Kise obliged, turning so that he was lying on all fours with his ass in Aomine's face. The blue-haired boy accepted this invitation and licked four of his fingers before driving two of them into Kise's opening.

Kise, feeling his sphincter stretch pleasantly, moaned and pushed back into Aomine's fingers. Aomine smirked and mercilessly began fingering Kise's anus, driving all the way in and out, in and out, in and out. He could _feel_ his anus clenching tightly around his slender fingers. Damn, he was so tight.

This time when Aomine pulled out he inserted another finger and Kise cried out in a mixture of blissful pain and pleasure. "Oh, please," he whimpered weakly, "more, Aominecchi, more..."

Feeling satisfied with his work, he slid off the bench before pulling his fingers out of Kise's folds. The blond whined immediately in protest, but when Aomine gripped the back of his blond locks and straightened him up forcefully before whispering darkly into his ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit for months," he swallowed in pleasure and nodded meekly.

"Please, please, Aominecchi, fuck me..." He murmured huskily. The blue-haired boy propelled him off the bench before shoving him into one of the shower stalls. Aomine turned the water on before stepping in himself, and when the cold droplets hit the boys' hypersensitive skin, they shuddered.

Aomine grabbed Kise roughly before giving him an equally harsh kiss. The blond replied just as fervently, gasping against Aomine's lips while murmuring, "Oh please, please, please..."

Evidently having had enough fun tantalizing him, Aomine unlocked their lips and turned him around so that he was facing the wall. The blue-haired boy grabbed the blond's ass and pulled it against his hard, throbbing cock, grinding his hips. Aomine slowly, much too slowly, positioned the mushroom-shaped tip at his opening. The water made it easy for the large, hard erection to slightly penetrate Kise's ass.

"Please fuck me, Aominecchi, please." Kise begged again in long-awaited anticipation, placing his hands on the wall as he bent over.

Aomine didn't reply. Instead, he slowly pushed himself inside Kise, savoring every contracting surface of his insides carefully until his skin slapped against the ass he had explored.

The blond whimpered in pleasure, and Aomine exhaled in a long groan, feeling Kise's muscles clench tightly around his sensitive prick. He pulled out slowly before repeating the same agonizing treatment again. And again. And again, until Kise's hard member throbbed with want.

"Faster, Aominecchi..." He begged, and Aomine complied, increasing his pace. He rammed all the way inside before pulling almost completely out. The water made it easier, but Kise's ass was still so tight that Aomine hissed through his teeth every time he pushed his way in. Kise moved his hips in time, pushing back whenever Aomine rammed in. The pair kept increasing the tempo of this synchronized dance until the stall was heavy with the sound of sex. Their skin clapped together repeatedly as their moans and groans filled the air.

Aomine rammed even harder, faster, relishing the feeling of his dick being clenched in between the tight folds of Kise's ass. He loved how taboo it was of him to fuck his friend so roughly, so indecently. He loved the vigorous sensations traveling through his groin as Kise screamed his name, and he couldn't help but groan as he rammed quickly and deeply into Kise's ass.

Kise, meanwhile, was swimming in a world of his own as the overwhelming pleasure rolled through his body wave after wave after wave. It was amazing how stretched he felt, how perfectly _filled_ he felt. His pleasure peaked higher and higher with every push.

This pleasure intensified when Aomine reached around his body to start rubbing his erection mercilessly. The multiple sensations were too much for him to handle, and soon his stomach was clenching deliciously.

"A-Ah! I-I'm coming!" He managed to moan out, and Aomine, if such a thing were even possible, began penetrating him even faster, groaning and grunting in an indescribable genre of pleasure.

"Unh," the blue-haired boy hissed out, "M-Me too!"

With one final thrust, both boys screamed the other's name as they came in an earth-shattering orgasm. Aomine came deep, deep inside Kise, emptying his seed into his pink-tinged ass before pulling out, his dick finally soft. They panted heavily, and Aomine eyed Kise's pink, slightly stretched asshole satisfactorily, watching a bit of his semen trickle out, only to be washed away by the water.

Aomine fell back against the wet tiles and slid to the floor in exhaustion. Kise slumped in between his raised legs and fell back against his chest, still breathing heavily. Aomine found himself wrapping his arms around the blond and pulling him close, nuzzling in his hair.

"Fuck, that was good." He whispered.

"Mm," Kise replied huskily, looking back at Aomine with half-lidded eyes, panting in exhaustion from the mind-blowing sex they had. "We should play one-on-one like this again, soon."

And of course, who was Aomine to deny what they both obviously wanted?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cough. Okay the ending was too abrupt but sue me; I'm a novice. What did you guys think? Please, please, please review! AoKise lemons for the win!

Love,

Aika.


End file.
